Gift?
by Nope.rvbyn
Summary: [REPOST] [SPECIAL SEHUN BDAY FF (12-4-2014)] "Aku tahu kau menikmatinya." HUNHAN/YAOI.


Tittle : 'Gift'?

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Rate : M

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru club, mencari sosok seorang Chanyeol yang tak kunjung ia lihat. Sudah 3 jam ia duduk menunggu seperti orang bodoh didepan meja bar. Sehun yakin ia tidak salah masuk club atau semacamnya.

_drrrtttt drrrtttt_

Sehun mengecek handphonenya, 1 pesan diterima.

_From: Chan Hyung_

_Hun, maaf aku tak bisa datang... tapi kadomu ada disana.. hehe kau tinggal sebut nama Handsome Dobi pada bartender bernama Baekhyun, dan dia akan mengantarmu.. Saengil chukkae nae dongsaeng:* _

Sehun memasang raut wajah jijik saat membaca pesan tersebut. Apa yang hyungnya bilang? Handsome Dobi? Handsome?! dan apa itu emot kiss?!

Siapapun tolong Sehun sekarang, dia ingin muntah.

"Dasar idiot. Tahu gitu tadi aku tidak usah menunggu." gerutu Sehun lalu menenggak habis Whiskeynya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ehm.. Lay? Apa bartender yang bernama Baekhyun ada?" tanya Sehun pada pria didepannya sambil melihat name tag dibahu kiri pria itu._ 'Lay? Keripik?'_

"Baekhyun? Dia datang jam 11 nanti. Sekarang shift ku, kalau kau mau bertemu Baekhyun kau bisa menunggu" Jawab pria itu dengan aksen Korea yang sedikit aneh-menurut Sehun.

Sehun melirik jam ditangannya, masih jam 10. Berarti dia harus menunggu 1 jam lagi. Dan menurut Sehun 1 jam adalah waktu yang lama untuk hanya sekedar menunggu hadiah. Itupun Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan. Jangan sampai sama seperti tahun lalu, saat Sehun berulang tahun yang ke 20, Sehun sudah menunggu 5 jam di taman dekat rumahnya dan hanya diberi hadiah bubble tea.

Oh ayolah.. bahkan Sehun bisa membeli 10 bubble tea tanpa harus menunggu Chanyeol yang menyatakan 1 bubble tea sebagai 'hadiah'.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran, mengapa dia bisa mendapatkan hyung tiri yang begitu idiot.

Sehun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya tertuju pada kerumunan orang di dance floor. Mereka terlihat bersorak sesekali bertepuk tangan. Cukup membuat seorang Oh Sehun penasaran.

"Ya! Lay! kau lihat kerumunan itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan yang sekarang sedang bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ohhh.. biasa.. Seorang dance monster sedang beraksi"

Dance? Monster? pastilah orang itu ahli dalam bidang Dance.

Sehun bersmirk ria. Sebagai runner up Korean Dance Competition tahun lalu, tak ada salahnya kan ia menantang orang yang dijuluki 'Dance Monster' itu? Lagipula daripada ia mati kebosanan, tak ada salahnya main-main dulu.

Sehun berjalan ke kerumunan orang di dance floor. Beruntunglah ia mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi sehingga memudahkannya melihat siapa sang 'DM' itu.

Saat ia sampai, matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang menari membelakanginya di tengah kerumunan. Sehun akui gerakan si 'DM' itu cukup rumit dan menarik.

Sehun terus memperhatikan sosok itu sampai ia berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya. Image 'The most beautiful guy' langsung hinggap dipikiran Sehun. Wajah cantik disertai peluh di dahi dan pelipis membuatnya... errr... sexy?

"Ada yang ingin Dance Battle denganku?" tantangnya setelah selesai melakukan spin yang sempurna.

Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kerumunan sambil menampilkan smirk menawannya.

"May I?" ucapnya.

"Of course"

Dan dengan jawaban 'DM' tadi, musik beat mulai dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Dan 'DM' mulai menari.

.

.

.

Sehun mulai terengah sementara sekarang giliran 'DM'. Ternyata ia tangguh dan energic, benar-benar pantas disebut Dance Monster. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia menyerah.

Sehun mulai meliukkan tubuhnya. Ini adalah gaya andalannya, Body Waving sambil memasang wajah sexynya, membuat para penonton berteriak histeris.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'DM' berhasil ia kalahkan.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke bar sambil terus memasang senyum. Ia melirik jam ditangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:15. Sehun segera bergegas menghampiri Lay.

"Lay! Apa Baekhyun sudah datang?" tanyanya to the point.

"Kau tepat waktu, dia baru sampai dan sekarang sedang ganti baju. Kau tunggu sebentar, okay?"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan orang yang battle dance dengannya tadi.

"Hey 'Dance Monster' itu.. Siapa namanya?"

"eoh? namanya Luhan. Kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

Sehun memasang raut wajah berfikir. _'Apa aku tertarik?'_

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuknya. Tapi kudengar dia sudah dibeli."

"APA?!" Lay hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dilap karena teriakan Sehun. Lay mengelus dadanya. Terkejut.

"Maksudku.. apa dia..."

"Ya" Lay memotong pertanyaan Sehun karena tahu apa yang akan orang itu katakan.

.

.

.

"Ah.. mian aku terlambat.. hehehe.."

Seorang pria kini masuk dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam-putih. Mata indahnya terbingkai eyeliner.

"Eum.. Siapa yang mencariku Lay Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Aku. Aku disuruh Chan- maksudku Dobi untuk mencarimu." Jelas Sehun. Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Dobi?"

"Handsome Dobi" jujur, Sehun ingin muntah saat mengatakan kata 'Handsome'

"Ahh!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh Sehun, benarkan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya"

"Baiklah ayo ikut aku. Lay Hyung gantikan aku sebentar, ne?"

.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan didepannya. Jujur saja Sehun tidak tahu dia mau dibawa kemana. Apa ia diculik? Oh ayolah ini tidak lucu. Sehun terus menebak-nebak, sampai tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai. Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan berpintu biru dongker.

cklek

Pintu dibuka namun tidak menampakkan siapapun. _'Kau dibodohi, Oh Sehun.'_

"Mmmm... mungkin kau bisa menunggu sebentar. Aku tinggal dulu ya" Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun lalu menutup pintu setelah menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Cukup besar dengan 1 tempat tidur king size dengan meja nakas disampingnya. Ada kulkas dan dapur mini. Serta kamar mandi.

Sehun semakin bingung dengan hadiah yang akan ia terima? Apa menginap gratis semalam? Oh ayolah.. Sehun akan mencekik Chanyeol jika itu terjadi.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Mungkin tidur sejenak dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Namun belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil yang sedang menunduk, bathrobe putih besar-yang Sehun yakini ukuran XL- menutupi tubuhnya hanya sampai setengah paha, rambut basah dengan air yang menetes.

Sehun langsung terbangun duduk di tepi kasur. Sungguh sosok didepannya sungguh membangkitkan gairah. Sosok itu mulai mendongak dan...

DEG!

"Kau?!"

Si Mungil menyeringai.

"Bertemu lagi eoh? Sehun?"

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika Luhan akan ada disini dengan keadaan yang menggoda. Oke, tahan hasratmu tuan Oh..

Luhan berjalan mendekat menuju Sehun yang sekarang sibuk termangu.

Luhan mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, lalu duduk dipangkuannya. Jelas Sehun terkejut. Luhan menggesekkan bokongnya pada junior Sehun yang masih tertutup celana. Membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menggeram nikmat.

Oh tidak. Penisnya ereksi.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kita sudah battle dance tadi, dan kau pemenangnya. Bagaimana jika sekarang aku menunjukkan skill ku dan akan kutunjukkan siapa pemenang sebenarnya? hmmm?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan bangun dari pangkuan Sehun lalu berjalan menuju meja nakas. Membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah mini speaker dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Kau mau aku menarikan lagu apa?" tanyanya sambil memandang Sehun sensual. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia sedang berusaha kenahan libidonya yang meledak-ledak karena Luhan. Tak mungkin kan ia menyetubuhi sosok didepannya ini sekarang juga? Bahkan mereka baru kenal tadi.

"Tak ada jawaban? Berarti terserah padaku."

Luhan menekan salah satu tombol dan lagu mulai mengalun. Suara desah-desahan sensual mengalun bersama musik.

Luhan mulai meliukkan tubuhnya, membuat gerakan sesexy mungkin. Gerakkan pinggul dipadupadankan dengan wajah erotis membuat Sehun hanya bisa mencengkram sprei untuk menahan hasratnya.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, dalam sekali hentak menarik kerah kemejanya, membuatnya bangun. Tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan melakukan body waving seperti yang dilakukan Sehun saat dance battle tadi, tepat didepan Sehun dengan jarak yang teramat dekat, membuat tubuh keduanya bergesekkan.

Oke. Sehun. Sudah. Tidak. Tahan.

Persetan dengan semuanya.

Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Luhan mendekat dan langsung menyerang bibir Luhan. Melumat nya bergairah. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengikuti permainan bibir tipis Sehun, membalas lumatannya tak kalah ganas.

Luhan tidak tinggal diam, dia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar kembali duduk. Luhan naik ke pangkuan Sehun tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Tangan Sehun sudah bergerak mengelus paha dan pinggang ramping Luhan.

Luhan seakan tidak mau kalah, tangan kanannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sehun pakai, sambil tangan kirinya menjambak kecil rambut Sehun untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan.

Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menggesekkan bokong sintalnya pada junior Sehun, hanya berniat menggoda, namun Sehun menahan pinggangnya, menyuruhnya agar terus bergerak.

Tangan nakalnya sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun. Luhan mulai mengelus dada bidang Sehun, turun ke perut dan berakhir dengan belaian sensual di pinggang.

Sehun melepas pagutan mereka, dan beralih pada leher jenjang dihadapannya.

"nghhhh" Luhan tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Sehun menggigit dan menghisap lehernya dengan kuat, meninggalkan kisamark keunguan.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, membuat Sehun terlentang diatas kasur dengan kedua kaki menjuntai kebawah. Luhan lalu menundukkan wajahnya, membuatnya menungging dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan siku kanannya. Luhan kembali melumat bibir Sehun sambil tangan kirinya membelai sensual nipple Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Ia berusaha membalikkan posisi mereka namun Luhan menahannya.

Luhan melepas pagutan mereka lalu mulai menghisap leher Sehun. mengecupi jakunnya berkali-kali sebelum menghisapnya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bangkit dari posisinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun terduduk memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan menuju kulkas didapur mini.

Luhan kembali membawa kotak kecil.

"yogurth?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku lapar" ucap Luhan lalu kembali membaringkan Sehun yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Luhan membuka tutup yougurth itu lalu menumpahkan setengah isinya diatas dada dan perut Sehun. Membuat Sehun menrinding merasakan sensasi dingin.

"oops.. aku menumpahkannya. Bolehkah aku membersihkannya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun menyeringai.

"Lakukan sesukamu, sayang."

Luhan mulai menjilati dada dan perut Sehun, membuat yougurth yang ia tumpahkan habis tak tersisa. Luhan mengecupi dada Sehun, turun keperut dan berakhir didepan gundukan diselangkangannya. Luhan tersenyun kecil kemudian menekan ereksi Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Buka!" titah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai membuka celana Sehun.

Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Sehun dan mulai mengocoknya pelan membuat Sehun mendesah. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil yougurth dan mencolekkannya pada kejantanan Sehun lalu mengulumnya. Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan. Melampiaskan kenikmatannya saat Luhan menghisap kuat kejantanannya.

"akh Fuckh!" Sehunpun menumpahkan cairannya didalam mulut Luhan. Luhan menelannya dengan senang hati.

Luhan berdiri lalu melepas bathrobe yang ia kenakan. Menampilkan tubuh putih mulusnya. Luhan lalu mengangkaki Sehun dan menggenggam kejantanannya, mengarahkannya ke hole nya yang berkedut-kedut minta dimasuki.

"akhhh.. nghhhhh.." Desah Luhan saat kejantanan Sehun sudah tertanam sepenuhnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketatnya lubang Luhan yang menjepit erat kejantanannya.

Luhan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"nghhh.. nghhh..."

"akh sial lubang muh sesempith inih?"

Sehun mulai menghisap dada Luhan, membuatnya penuh kissmark.

"akhhh.. nghhh .. di situhhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.. nikmathh.. nghh.." Racau Luhan ketika Sehun mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya.

Mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Sehun mengeluarkannya didalam Luhan sedangkan cairan Luhan memuncrat ke dada Sehun dan dadanya sendiri.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan, menjilat habis cairan Luhan didada penuh kissmark miliknya.

drrttt drrttt drrtt

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengambil celananya yang tergeletak dilantai.

_Chan Hyung is Calling_

Iapun menggeser tombol hijau dilayar touchscreennya.

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Hey Hun! Bagaimana? Kau menikmati hadiahmu?"_

"Hadiah? hadiah apa?"

_"Luhan.. Luhan hadiah mu bodoh. Aku tau kau menikmatinya."_

Sehum membulatkan matanya lalu menengok kearah Luhan yang sekarang tertidur.

"Persetan denganmu yeol."

_"HAHAHAHA oh ya, bawa dia pulang. Dia hadiahmu. Aku sudah membelinya mahal-mahal tau. Bye."_

Sehun menatap handphonenya.

_'Persetan denganmu Park Chanyeol.'_

End.

Hello... Maaf aku repost.. soalnya FF ini dihapus... gatau kenapa dan aku jadi sedih:( Padahal yang ngereview udah ada 26.. :(

Yang sudah baca, boleh review lagi kok:)) hehe.. yang belum pernah bacaa... review ne? hehehe

Thanks before,

Nope Byun.


End file.
